Linda Ravenswood
Linda Ravenswood is an American poet, artist, and vocalist. Life Ravenswood was born in Los Angeles, California of English, Irish, Czechoslovakian, Danish and other ancestry. She is a descendent of Mayflower adventurer Steven Hopkins. Ravenswood studied at the University of California, Los Angeles. She holds a B.F.A. from the California Institute of the Arts and is a triple graduate in Art, Music and Theatre (2000). (CalArts) She studied at several other academies worldwide, including Mount Saint Mary's College in Los Angeles (focusing on Creative Writing and Performance), where she received an M.A. (Humanities) in 2009. She is presently in Los Angeles pursuing a Ph.D. In her 20's, she lived in Ireland with her husband, the songwriter and music interpreter/musicologist Garrison White, where she continued to write. Her poetry, short stories and essays have appeared in print journals, magazines, and online, including in Underground Voices Magazine (Los Angeles), The Wilshire Review Volume 1 (Los Angeles), The Wilshire Review Volume 2 (Los Angeles), Enigma Magazine (London), Audemus formerly Mount Voices (Los Angeles), Poetry Salzburg Review (University of Salzburg Press), The Bicycle Review (Los Angeles), Flaming Arrows (Ireland), Break the Silence Magazine (US), Relief Magazine (US), ''Poetry'' (US), BlazeVOX (US), Rivets Literary Magazine (US), Caterwaul Quarterly (US), The Hamilton Stone Review, (US) Unlikely Stories (US), Lines and Stars (US), ReadThis (University of Montana Press), and on PBS. In 2010 her story No Impact Organ was featured on Colin Beavan's No Impact Man website. in 1990. Photo by JesuitsAlly1. Licensed under Creative Commons, courtesy Wikimedia Commons.]] Ravenswood has appeared in live poetry performance with Shane McGowan, Jeffrey McDaniel, Eloise Klein Healy, S.A. Griffin, Scott Wannberg, Ellyn Maybe, and Viggo Mortensen among others, and in live musical performance with Azam Ali. She has been featured at classic Los Angeles venues Café Largo, Molly Malone’s, LuLu’s Alibi, Highland Grounds, 8121 Club, and Al’s Bar and Beyond Baroque. She has worked with Rafael F.J. Alvarado on the Moe Green Poetry Hour, on the World Wide Radio Network. Her recent work is also shown at Craftswoman House, a repurposed Pasadena craftsman house dedicated to showcasing contemporary performance art and new media. She partnered with musician/designer Stan Hillas Jones in 1997 to make new music/new media, and reunited with him again in 2005. Their album Songs from the Future was released in 2006 on Reseda Sound Records. She has also worked with Grammy nominated musician Noa Winter (Daniel) Lazerus, arranger/producer for Laurie Anderson and Tom Waits, on various projects for PBS and for independent filmmakers, including John Banks IV for Ritual Paths. Ravenswood has produced 5 cover art pieces for London based Enigma Magazine and drawings which have appeared notably in The Wilshire Review (Volumes One and Two). Her most recent fine art exhibit was at The Pico House Gallery and historic landmark in downtown Los Angeles (2010). New work is shown at The Jose Vera Gallery in the group show and Benefit for Haiti (2011). Her recent work includes performances at the Mixed Roots Film & Literary Festival (Los Angeles 2011), SoundWalk, and The Ventura County Arts Festival, Pacific Standard Time, The Arroyo Arts Collective. Recent artwork can been seen on the 2011 Tour da Arts poster for the Santa Monica Museum of Art, Santa Monica (2011). Her book, Hymnal, was published by Mouthfeel Press 2012. She is on staff at Occidental College, in Los Angeles. Recognition She was awarded the Hannon Grant and the Mary Griffin Award in 2008 and 2009. Her short story The Infant Golem of Prague, published in ''The Bicycle Review'' for The Bloomsday Issue, was nominated for the Pushcart Prize. The poem The Peas," from Hymnal, received a Pushcart Prize nomination for poetry in 2012. Publications *''Hymnal''. Mouthfeel Press, 2012. See also *List of U.S. poets External links ;Poems *"Grandfather Swim" at Underground Voices *Three Poems by Linda Ravenswood at Unlikely Stories *Linda Ravenswood at PoemHunter (3 poems) ;Audio / video *Last of the Red-Hot Lovers on IndieFeed Performance Poetry *Linda Ravenswood at YouTube ;Books *Linda Ravenswood at Amazon.com Category:American poets Category:People from Los Angeles, California Category:Living people Category:California Institute of the Arts Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:California Institute of the Arts alumni Category:English-language poets Category:Mount Saint Mary's College alumni Category:Poets Category:Women poets